Unknown
by Shadow009
Summary: ?


"Papa?" "Yes ShaSha?" "When you get home we can play together right?" "Of course my kitten." I smiled and hugged him. "Well now kiddo I have to go now Ok?" I nodded and chuckled. "Ok papa!" I watched as he walked out of the house. Just as soon as he drove off I felt something go through my shoulder. I dropped to my knees and screamed in pain. The woman papa married after momma died hated me. She would beat me and abuse me for no reason. She hated me because I was different. Tears streamed down my face and she walked over to me. My left silver and right red dulled as she took out of knife she cut my red eye. I felt no pain. I felt nothing. My body was completely numb. She threw me to the floor and chuckled. "I want you to clean this house!" I got up and watched as blood hit the floor. She walked out of the house and I passed out. That night I woke up on a stretcher that was being rushed into an ambulance. "What is your name sweetie?" I looked at the woman talking to me and mumbled just enough for her to hear me. "ShadowStar..." "Well ShadowStar you are going to be alright ok? We are taking you to the hospital." I looked around without moving my head and seen my step mother being forced into a cop car. They put me into the ambulance and shut the doors. After half an hour we was at the hospital but I ended up passing out again. I woke up about a week later in a hospital bed with needles in my arm and a oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. I had bandages over my eye, stitched in my shoulder and a bandage over them. Most of my body was covered in bandages and stitched. A nurse walked in and smiled at me. "Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?" I looked away and she sighed. "It will be ok sweetie." I looked towards the door and seen papa being rushed to surgery on a stretcher. I stopped and tears ran down my face. She stopped and looked back to see him too. "You know him?" It hurt but I was able to call for him quitely. "Papa..." She stopped and looked at me. "Is that your papa?" I nodded slightly and winced. "Oh honey!" She ran over and hugged me gently. "He was in a terrible car accident." A few hours passed and they brought him into the room with me. I looked at him and he slowly opened his eyes. "K-Kitten...?" Tears slowly fell down my face and he smiled with tears rolling down his face at the same time. A few days passed and the nurse looked at me. "Sweetie you need to eat and get some rest." I just looked at papa and he nodded. She handed me a bowl of soup and I sniffed it. I took a bite and just ate it. That night I heard papa's machine slow down a lot. I looked at him and his eyes were closed. I chuffed as loud as I could (was like a whisper) like a snow leopard but nothing. I hit the call nurse button and she rushed in. She seen him and yelled for some doctors. I watched as they tried to keep him alive but not everything goes as plan. The machine buzzer went blank and I froze. "Papa..." I slowly got up and ripped the needles from my arm. I walked over to him and trembled as I put my hand on his face. His snow leopard ears and tail popped out and I touched his tail. The doctors and nurses stopped and took a few steps back. I shook him and my ears and two tails popped out. Silver rosettes ran down my hair and I chuffed at him. I slowly climbed into bed with him and changed into a black snow leopard cub. I licked his cheek and tears ran down my face. I head butted him and snuggled up beside him. "Honey you..." I looked at her and she sighed. "I'm so sorry but he is gone." My ear's flatted to my head and I wrapped my tails shakenly around his pale wrists. My eyes went dull and after a bit I went back to my own bed willingly and they reattached the needles into my arm. "What are you?" One of the doctors walked over and handed me a notebook and a pencil. I held the notebook with the hand of my hurt shoulder and wrote with my other. 'I am a two tailed Snow leopard yokai.' "Where do you come from?" 'I was born in the Yaoki world was after a few days I was brought here.' "So how old are you?" '10.' They stopped and I looked away. "Where is your mother?" Tears ran down my face but I never looked at them. They stopped and I looked at them. They all hugged me gently and pet my head. "Well in about a week you can go pack your things. We will take you to an orphanage." I nodded slightly and they left. That same night someone opened the window in my room. I looked at the person and he looked at me. A black mask with two red eyes, a frown, a orange hoodie and gloves. He walked over to me with a gun and I looked at him. He seen my eyes and lowered the weapon. "Hey kid..." I tilted my head and let my ears up. He walked closer and touched my head. I didn't move. "Come with me." He removed the needles from my arms gently and picked me up. He put his hoodie over me and took off into the nearby woods. We arrived at a huge mansion and he pulled the hood up. He took me in and everyone's eyes went straight to me. "What are you carrying Hoodie?" My tails hung down and they seen them. "A toy?" My tails slowly swayed and he removed the hood. Everyone stopped and a large creature appeared. It was around 10 foot tall, faceless, fully white and wore a black tuxedo. "Hoodie who is this?" "Sir I apologize but I found him at the hospital. He is different like us and I thought he could stay here..." The creature turned my face towards his and seen my eye. He stopped and nodded. "He can stay." I looked away and was sat down. I just stood there. "I am Slenderman child. What is your name?" I looked up at him and said my name in my head. He nodded and touched my head. "Well ShadowStar welcome to the family." I flinched and a stray tear ran down my face. Hoodie picked me back up and took me to a room. "This is your room. There should be clothes in the closet. If they are too big feel free to do what you like to them." I nodded slightly and he pet my head. "My name is Hoodie if you was wondering." I nodded and he walked out of the room and shut the door. I walked over to the closet and looked at the clothes. I removed Hoodie's hoodie and changed into a pair of black holy jeans, knee high black boots, a pair of black elbow length gloves, a black hoodie with a black shirt under, I tied my long black hair into a ponytail, which hit the middle of my back, and I pulled up a black mask with a silver Cherry Blossom flower on the side over my mouth and nose. I looked up and found a black and silver bandana and put it over the bandages on my eye. I walked out fo the room and seen Hoodie across the hall talking to someone. He wore a white mask with black eyes and mouth, a brown jacket and brown hair. I walked over to them and handed Hoodie his hoodie back. He slipped it on and chuckled. "You look nice in that Star." I just looked at him and the guy he was talking to glared at me. "Yo pip squeak!" I looked at him and then just walked off. He grabbed one of my tails and I just stood there. Hoodie rushed over and slapped him. He picked me up and pet my head. I quietly purred and closed my eye. I wrapped my tails around his wrist and rested my head on his shoulder. He blushed and kept petting my head. Days went by and Masky, the one who grabbed my tail, got even more pissed because I was hanging out with Hoodie all the time. The light in my eye finally came back too. "Starry?" I walked over to him and tilted my head. "Wanna go outside?" I nodded and he picked me up. He put me on his back and I held onto one shoulder. I purred and he chuckled. He took me outside into the woods and I sniffed the air. I wrapped my tail around his wrist and hopped down. I pointed straight and he nodded. "Someone there?" I nodded and we kept walking until we found someone. It was a hunter. I looked at him and he nodded. I let go of his wrist and took off to him. I hopped on the hunter's shoulders and waved at him. He went to shoot at me and I dug my claws into his neck killing him instantly. I jumped off of him and went back to Hoodie. He chuckled and pet my head. I purred and looked at him. "Adorable." I blushed and looked away. He just chuckled and I smiled from under my mask. Years went by and I turned 14. Hoodie and I did everything together. We killed and hung out. We took care of Sally and even helped Slendy on missions. Well even though I was never considered an official proxy Slenderman didn't mind me tagging along. "Star?" I looked over and smiled at Hoodie. I heard sniffling coming from under his mask so I took him to my room. I locked the door and sat him on my bed. I removed his mask and stopped. He was crying. I hugged him and he just broke down. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my shoulder. I purred softly and closed my eye. He removed mask and kissed me. I blushed and my eye went huge. I slowly stopped and slowly closed my eye. I kissed him back and purred. He broke the kiss and we bumped heads. I wiped his tears from his face and he smiled. I smiled and wrapped my tails around his wrist. He kissed me again and I kissed back. He put me on his lap and I kissed his head. "I love you ShadowStar." I grabbed his hand and wrote on it. 'I love you too Hoodie.' We both smiled at each other and someone knocked on the door. I got up and unlocked the door after we both put our masks back on. It was Masky. "Yo brat where is Hoodie?" I glared at him and slammed the door in his face. Hoodie couldn't help but chuckle. "That's wasn't nice my kitten." He walked over to me and hugged me from behind. "I want you to go out with me ShaSha." I smiled and nodded. He kissed me once more with our masks on and he held my hand. Masky opened the door back and nearly hit me with it. I growled silently and wrapped my tails around Hoodie's thigh. "Well brat thanks for shutting the door on me!" I gave him a thumbs up and flipped him off. Hoodie just laughed and pet my head. I purred and smiled. Masky slapped me and I stopped. Hoodie went to slap himbut I stopped him. I kicked Masky into the wall and shattered his mask just by barley putting pressure on it. He got up and went to grab me by the throat when Slenderman picked him up. "Tim!" "M-Master!?" "Hoodie I need you and ShadowStar to follow me. I called a family meeting." We nodded and followed him to the living room. We sat down and everyone looked at Slendy. "I called everyone here today to ask ShadowStar something." Everyone looked or at least faced me. I tilted my head and looked at him. "ShadowStar I want you to become my fourth proxy." I stopped and I purred happily. "Well ShadowStar? Will you do the honors of joining me as a proxy?" I nodded happily and purred. "Well my child from now on you will be known as Slenderman's fourth proxy." I smiled and Hoodie hugged me. I smiled widely and purred loudly. I was so happy. We bumped our heads together and Slenderman chuckled. "I see you two are happy about this." We nodded and he chuckled. "Well you two why don't you take a week off huh? It will give ShaodwStar a chance to get ready and you a break for a bit." "Thank you Master Slenderman." I smiled and walked over to him. I hugged him and thought in my mind. 'Thank you Master Slenderman.' "You are very welcome my child. Now go have some fun!" I nodded and shot over to Hoodie. I bounced up and down and he got up. "What's going on?" I grabbed his hand and shot out of the mansion. I took him to the roof and smiled. "What is going on kitten?" I purred loudly and removed both of our masks. I kissed him and smiled. "I love you Hoodie." He stopped and looked at me. I purred and chuckled. "You can speak!?" I nodded and he kissed me again. "I can. I have for a while now. I just never really wanted to." He put his hand on my cheek and smiled. "I'm glad you at least can." I chuckled and nodded. "Don't tell anyone ok?" He nodded and we bumped heads. "I promise." That night went ended up staying in his room. "Hoodie?" "Yes my kitten?" "What is someone comes in?" "They won't. The door is locked." I nodded and he removed both of our masks and hoodies. He kissed me and he gently pushed me down onto the bed. He removed his gloves and ran his hand up my shirt. I shuddered and squeaked quietly. He removed it and removed his. He licked the middle of my chest and went farther down. He chuckled and put his hand down my pants. I blushed and moaned quietly. He chuckled and before I knew it I was laying on his bed in my boxers. That morning I looked at him and grumbled. He kissed my head and I turned over groaning. He touched my hip and I flinched. "Did it hurt that badly?" I turned back over and faced him. "It felt good just after that it hurts." "Well my kitten why don't we go take a shower and go watch some tv huh?" I nodded and he picked me up. He put me in the tub and looked at me. "By the way what about your eye?" I looked at him. "Oh I haven't shown you my eye yet have I?" He shook his head. "When I was 10 before you came and brought me here my father's wife stabbed my eye so now I haven't even tried to open it." "That is why you have so many scars..." I nodded and chuckled upsettingly. "Yeah. My shoulder still hasn't healed completely since four years ago." He kissed me and we finished our bath. He helped put my clothes on me and I changed into a snow leopard cub. I put my mask on and he unwrapped my eye. "Can you open it?" I slowly opened it and it was different. It was light purple with a slice down the middle and it dull. I looked in the mirror and stopped. "So it's purple huh?" He hugged me and I purred. "Don't worry. It is ok." He kissed it and I blushed. "Hoodie~" he chuckled and put the bandana back over it. He pulled our masks on and we walked out of the bathroom. We went to the living room and I looked at Ben on the couch. "Hey kitten. Hey Hoodie. You two wanna watch?" We nodded and Hoodie sat on the couch. He pulled me into his lap and I changed into a snow leopard. I was still a cub but I was much bigger. He pet my head and I just purred. "ShadowStar?" I looked up and noticed Master. I got up and changed forms. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" I nodded and followed him to his room. I tilted my head and he faced me. "I know you can speak." I nodded and faced him. "Yes Master Slenderman?" "ShadowStar it's about you and Hoodie." I tilted my head and my tails wrapped around my own thigh. "What about us. Is something wrong?" He sighed and bent down to be closer to my height. "My child you both are my proxies and you both are really good children but you two can't be together." I stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean master?" "Im telling you that you two can't go out or end up getting close to each other." I looked away. "If you don't mind me asking sir but is there a reason? Or are you just upset because we are both your proxies?" "If one of you dies the other will be upset and forget his job. As your master I want you two to end your relationship!" I flinched and my eye went dull. My tails unwrapped from my thigh and hit the floor with a thud. I bowed and nodded. "As you wish Master Slenderman..." I walked off and Hoodie ran over to me. "Kitten what did you two talk about?" I looked at him then away. He seen my eye and he flinched. "Kitten what is wrong?" I couldn't look at him. Tears rolled down my face and I shot off out of the front door. I rushed out into the woods and changed forms. I ran as fast as I could to a large stack of rocks that piled higher than Slenderman himself. I shot to the very top and screamed at the top of my lungs. I was never that upset. Every thing I love always ends up being taken from me. I hated it. "Why did you leave me?! You left your own son in this hell!! Why couldn't it have been me!? What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Tears streamed down my face as I ripped the bandana off of my eye after changing forms again. I looked up and cried harder. I was completely blind from that eye. I couldn't see anything but darkness. "What did I ever do to be forced to leave the ones I love?" I fell to my knees and looked up. The tears just stopped. My face went blank. I got up and walked back to the mansion. I didn't even put my bandana back on. I slowly walked to the mansion and walked in. My eyes didn't look at anyone and only at the floor. Everyone just stared at me in shock. "ShadowStar your eye is...!" As soon as I got to my room I shut the door and laid in bed. After the week was up I walked out to the living room and master was waiting for us all. Hoodie looked at me and I just looked at master with no shine left in my eye. I wore a different outfit also. I wore a black half shirt, a pair of black pants, my same boots, I wore my silver gloves, my same mask, a black bandana and I pulled my hair in a braid. You could see the scars on my stomach and back from my shirt but that wasn't all of them. Master looked at me and nodded. "I want you to show me who you truly are before we do anything." I bowed to him and nodded. I rose back up and quickly swung my arm out. I opened my eye and it was solid black with a white skull in the middle. A scythe with a skilled snow leopard on the hilt appeared in my hands and I looked at him. My mask disappeared and a red moon appeared on my cheek. A pair of devil horns, along with a black halo and a pair of black angel wings appeared. I took another deep breath and my fangs and claws grew larger. My outfit changed into a long black cloak that went over my head and down to the floor, I had my gloves on by it all went to bone. I bowed to him and let the hilt of my scythe rest on the ground. "What are you...?" I felt a small child hug my leg and I chuckled quietly. She was only 5, had long silver hair, beautiful purple eyes, wore a little jacket with death written on the back and a pair of shorts. She had snow leopard ears and a tail like me also. "Big brother why did you change forms?" I picked her up and she put her hands on my cheeks by my eyes. "Smile for me bubba!" I smiled and we bumped our heads together. "Is that your master?" I nodded and she smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Angel. I see big brother Death has warmed up to you all quite a bit." She seen Hoodie and reached for him. He grabbed her and smiled. "Your big brother's boyfriend right?" He looked at me and I flinched. I turned my head and Slenderman looked at me. "I did what was for the best kid." She glared at Master. "So you are the bastard who broke Death and his mate!?" "Angel calm down..." she stormed over to me and changed into an older girl. She was 16. She slapped Master and I couldn't stop her. I just looked the other way. "Angelica I told you to stop..." "Death he...!" I looked at her and my eyes went black with blue with red skulls. "Death you're...!!" She shot over to me and hugged me. Tears fell down my face and I hugged her back. "I'm fine sis. Go back to dad. I bet he is waiting in hell for you..." "When will you visit? Papa has been worried sick. Big brother Zal has been going on a rampage to find you. Momma has been wanting to see you too along with big sis Ryuu." I smiled and bent down to be her height. "I'll visit soon. If big brother wants to see me tell him to come up. Master might get pissed but it saves hell from another remodel." She chuckled and nodded. "Ok big brother." I pet her head and we head butted each other. "I'll miss you Death." "I'll miss you too my little angel. Now go back to hell ok?" She nodded and waved. "See you soon big brother!" I watched as she slowly disappeared and I smiled. "Please forgive me sir." Hoodie walked up to me. "Why did she call you Death?" I looked away and went to walk off. He grabbed my arm and felt the bones. He stopped and slapped my face. I looked at him and growled. "My name isn't ShadowStar." They all stopped and looked at me. "My real name is Death. I am a Grim Reaper horn from Satin himself. I am also the fourth proxy of Slenderman himself. Anymore questions?" Tears ran down his face and I sighed. Master just looked away and nodded. I hugged Hoodie and curled my tails around his wrists gently. "Please forgive me for not telling you..." Slenderman disappeared and Hoodie grabbed my hand. He took me to the roof and I changed back to my 'normal' form. He sat me in his lap and held me tightly. I smiled and purred. Tears rolled down my face as I looked up. "I'm so sorry Hoodie..." "It's ok my kitten..." I could tell he was crying too. We laid down and I snuggled into his chest. "Hoodie?" "Yes Kitten?" "What do you feel about have a child?" He stopped and looked at me. "If it's with you I'd love to have a family." I smiled and nodded. "Good then." "Why?" I chuckled and put his hand on my stomach. "You're...!?" I nodded and smiled widely. "I'm pregnant!" He grabbed me and picked me up. "I'm so happy!!" I chuckled and nodded. "Where going to have a little Reaper cub running around soon." He kissed me and I wrapped my tail around his thigh. Then I heard my name. "Death?!" I looked over and seen a large red and black demon looking up. Hoodie stopped and grabbed his gun. I shook my head and touched our heads together. "Don't worry babe. He is my brother." He let me go and I smiled. "Big brother!!" I jumped down and he caught me. I dartted up and wrapped me arms around his neck. "Hey my baby Death. How have you been?" I chuckled and purred in amusement. "Coming from Angel you have been going on a rampage? Is that true?" He stopped and I sighed. "You don't know how damn hard it is to put hell back together do you?" "Sorry Death..." I chuckled and nodded. "You're fine." He put my head and I purred. Everyone shot outside and stopped when they seen he had me. I chuckled and changed back into my Reaper form. My whole body went to bone and I chuckled. "Zal you too. You are scaring the poor humans." "Right." He changed into a guy with short red hair and black eyes. I changed into a skeleton snow leopard and my bones rattled. Hoodie hopped down and pet me. "What are you doing with Zalgo Hoodie!?" I smiled and wrapped my tails around his thigh. He chuckled and I purred. "Well kitten aren't you just lively today?" I laughed and looked at big brother. "Well big brother I'm happy for once." He smiled at me and I purred louder. "I was like a kid in the candy store. I was so happy. "Everyone I want you to meet my big brother! His name is Zalgo but I call him Zal." Master appeared and was pissed. I flinched when he faced me and I bowed after changing back. He picked me up and threw me into the mansion door. It broke the door and I just laid there. I slowly got up and trembled. Blood ran down my face and back. He walked closer to me and I couldn't move. I was terrified. He slapped me and that's what got me. I froze and felt something through my thigh. I didn't scream or even flinch. Zalgo rushed in and I bowed to master. I walked to my room and patched myself up. I stitched up my thigh and bandaged my back and put bandages over the stitching. Before I could leave the room master walked back in. I bowed to him and before I knew it all I seen was darkness. He stabbed my other eye. I touched it and fell to my knees. "My...!" "How dare you bring him here!? You know that he is an enemy!!" I got up and bowed to him. "Then it must make me one too. Isn't that right Master?" "ShadowStar..." "Death is my name. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore." Tears ran down my face and half of them was mixed with blood. "Big brother is an enemy so what does that make me?" "You are my proxy..." I chuckled and faced him. "So you took away the only thing that I could use to find my way huh? Master you knew my other eye was blind!" I took a deep breath and tied the bandana on my left side to both sides. I walked out of the room after bowing to him. I ended up running into Hoodie and he hugged me. "Hoodie...?" "Kitten what did he do to you!?" "My eye..." He stopped and ripped my bandana off of my face. I faced away and tears ran down his face. "You're..." "blind now? Yeah I am. He cut my eye Hoodie. I can't see anything now." Tears streamed down my face as I trembled. I opened both of my eyes. One purple and the other light blue. Both useless. Brother ran in and I faced away. "Your eyes!!" I sniffed the air and wrapped my tails around Hoodie's wrist. He hugged me tightly and I just broke. I put my head on his chest and he pushed my head closer into him. He threw his mask from his face and kissed me. He picked me up and I put my head on his shoulder. "It will be ok my kitten. Everything will be alright. We will find a way through this." "Who hurt your eyes!?" "M-master..." I slowly closed my eyes and Hoodie smiled. "See everything will be just fine." I shook my head. "Hoodie there is also something else I have to tell you..." "What is it Kitten?" Brother picked me up and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm dying..." He stopped and touched my tails. "Y-you're j-joking r-r-Right?" I face away and brother held me tightly. "Death tell me you are joking!!" I started crying and shook my head. "Unlike you when I die I lose everything. I lose my memories except of my mother, father and siblings. I forget my whole life." "How many times have you..." "14... I have lost my memories 14 times already." "So when you die you won't remember me?" I shook my head and touched my stomach. "That's why I want you to protect our little Reaper. I want you to raise him to be a murderer like us. I want you to be his papa and teach him everything he needs to know. To keep him safe and out of harms way. I'll only be able to spend a week with our baby until it's time for me to go." Brother let me down and I wrapped my tails around my own wrists. "I want you to look for me when I return." He nodded and I chuckled. "Thank you Hoodie." 9 months flew by and I ended up giving birth to a small baby boy with black hair, brown eyes and snow leopard ears and tail. "Hoodie you can come in now." Hoodie slowly opened the door and I smiled. "What does he look like?" He sat beside me and smiled. "He has your hair and snow leopard pets. He has my eyes." Tears rolled down my face and I nodded. "He sounds like a baby I would love to see." A week passed by in a snap and I held my son. "Levi be good for papa ok?" That whole week Hoodie nor brother left my side. I held him in my lap and then kissed my small head. "I'll see you soon Levi." Everyone was in the room with me. I opened my wings on my back and I wrapped them around Levi. I laid back and smiled at everyone. "I'm sorry you all. Even if I don't remember you all in my next life I really hope you will never forget me." Hoodie kissed me as tears streamed down his face. Brother sighed and held my hand. "Death it's time..." I nodded. "Hoodie when I end up leaving remember to make sure our son has a great life." "I will! I will do anything for our baby!" Tears slowly rolled down my face as I smiled. "Thank you...Hoodie..." I slowly closed my eyes and it was done.

His body went cold and everyone was heart broken. Especially Hoodie. His lover died just a week after giving birth to his child. Years went by and Hoodie never stopped searching for Death. "Papa?" "Yes baby?" "Have you found mommy yet?" He stopped and a stray tear ran down his face. "Not yet sweetie. Papa is still looking for mommy." He nodded and smiled. "Can I go to town papa?" He nodded and smiled. "Just be careful ok? Remember also to hide your ears and tail and those wings of yours." "Yes Papa!" He did so and rushed to town. That's where he found this guy. Long black hair, a silver and a red eye. He wore a black turtleneck shirt with black pants, black knee high boots, a pair of black elbow length gloves and a bandana around his neck. He was hurt... Levi ran over to this stranger and smiled. "I'm Levi what is your name?" "My name? My name is Death." He stopped and grabbed his hand. "Follow me!" Levi rushes the stranger to the mansion and threw open the door. "Papa!!" Hoodie shot to his son and noticed the stranger. "Your eyes..." "You're a snow leopard too right?" "I am a Grim Reaper child." "Can we see?" "I will let my ears, tails and wings out but not everything." "Ok then." He has black snow leopard ears and two tails. His wings opened and they where black angel wings. "Death...!?" "Do I know...?" Hoodie kissed him and he stopped. "H-Hoodie...?" "You remember me!?" "Wait is that really you Hoodie!?" He nodded and kissed him once again. One by one everyone started rushing down to the living room.

I smiled as I seen everyone rush down the stairs and to the living room. I was tackled and I laughed. "Death!!" "Hey Benny! Hey Sally!" I changed into a snow leopard and Smile Dog ramed into my head. I growled playfully and I tackled him. "I see you can see again cub." He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. When I was reborn my wounds healed." I purred and just ran around hugging people and getting hugged. I got up to master and he nodded at me. He gave me a hug and I purred. I then looked over and seen the little boy again. "Have you been good for your papa?" He smiled and I got on my knees. He looked at Hoodie and he nodded. Levi ran over and hugged me. "I'm glad I can see you again my baby boy." "Im so glad you're home Mommy!" I nodded and purred. "I am glad too."

Thank you for reading! It took my a bit to finish this (mostly because I got side tracked). I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
